1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drill bits for use in subterranean drilling, and in particular to methods and systems for assessing drill bit condition while drilling.
2. Background Art
It is difficult to determine the condition of drill bit components (including a dull bit) while drilling. Current methods for estimating the condition of drill bit components are based on measurement of rate of penetration, torque, and other surface parameters and comparison to predicted values of the parameters. However, unexpected operational or formational phenomena make parameter anomalies difficult to interpret reliably. This can result in premature trips for bits in good condition or delayed trips after unforeseen bit and tool damage.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus that provides a reliable way to estimate the condition of drill bit components while drilling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for that provides a reliable way to predict bit failure while drilling.